High School for Greeks and Roman Demigods?
by Jamie Blue Daughter of Athena
Summary: So Annebth's in Cail learning and having normal week, right? Percy get's a call from Chiron and is sent to Annabeth's school to find Demigods and on Percy's case, to get a little alone time. But little did they know that a roman demigod is, more inside.
1. Chapter 1

**OK! hey! i'm back, well i'm tring to write again so yeah. this is my new story and i hope you like it! i don't have a beta and english is my second languge to bare with me! **

**I do not own percy jackson and the oylmpians and never will**

**Summary: So Annebth's in Cail learning and having normal week, right? Percy get's a call from Chiron and is sent to Annabeth's school to find Demigods and on Percy's case, to get a little alone time with Annabeth. But little did they know that a roman demigod is lurking for demigods also. The two popular and snobby gang is jelous of annabeth and percy and will try to brake them up. Will Percy and Annabeth stay together and will they be able to get the demigods to saftey?**

**Note: there was no war(In the last oylmpian) and percy didn't make the god promise to claim there kids at 13, greek and roman camps don't know about each other yet and percabeth kiss did happen, so their a couple. i thiknk that's about it... AUish? sorta? i don't know...Enjoy!**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I groaned and tumbled half way out of my bed half awake. I hit the off button and fell asleep again, boy, I shouldn't have done that. Alright, rewind, I'll tell you everything from the beginning. So back to where we were, my legs were sticking up on my bed and my head dangled down on the edge.

"Emma! It's 11:00!"

I shook myself awake and I fell to the cold, hard wooden floor with a _thud! _I stood up, saluted and swayed side to side, but hey, I was partly focused! I bet my blond hair was sticking up all over the place and one of my pyjama pants was scrolled up so I probably looked like a sleepily warrior girl who decided to be really stupid and run into battle, yelling, "Sleep demons!" with a pillow as a weapon. Hey, maybe the Vulcan kids can make something like tha...ahh, stupid ADHD

"Yes sir...miss…sir..." I mumbled

"Emma! You're late! Reyna wouldn't be happy if you're late! Remember last time?" she slowed down as if she was talking to a little child…and so you know I am not a child!

"I'm not a child you know!" I snapped and than realized something. "Wait, what time did you say it was?"

"A least you have some sense right now," my best friend muttered and than repeated what she said when I was sort of conscious. "I said-" she spoke slowly but I cut her off.

"Cut the act."

"Fine, it was 11:00 and in case you forgot, Rayne wants you at 11:30," she explained to me. I snapped awake and grabed a bunch of my clothes and rushed to the neared bathroom.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Lexie strolled out and I thanked her by saying, "Sure!"

I hastily grabbed a brush and lucky no on was in here so I tried to comb my hair with one hand while brushing teeth with my left hand. How did it go? Well, remind me not to do that again. So I finished brushing my teeth and forgot about my stupid, messy hair and that cling to the brush and I looked through the clothes I brought with me. Shoot! I forgot to close the door! I hopped on one foot while I was trying to put my jeans on. I fell half way towards the door. As I fell, the brush came out and I pushed the door straining to do so. I put on the rest of my clothes and grabbed my black sneakers. I looked at the clock and it read 11:28. I sprinted to the Praetor's office and pray to Mercury that I would make it. I panted at the doorway and glanced at the clock. 11:29, wait, it just turned to 11:30. Yes! New record! Okay, back on track, I entered the office and saw Praetor Rayne sitting patiently on the throne like chair. Her glossy black hair was braided and it was draped along her shoulder. I bowed and looked up.

Her brown eyes bored into mine pale blue ones and she spoke, "Are you ready to go to school?"

* * *

**Yeah, yeah i know it short but i got to know if you like it! so i wouldn't have wasted my time on nothing when i could have been doing my homework...so just tell me in you review! in case you don't know, this is the point od view from one of my main OC's. at the roman camp btw...plz review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is way longer than the last one...well, maybe it's a bit longers. so yeah. thanks to the poeple who reviewed! it help and i sometimes look like that too!(last chapter) so enjoy, english is my second languge and plz no flames. nothing good to say than don't say harsh thoughts or don't say anything at all. we clear?**

**i don't own anything(the plot isn't origanl but i have a diffarent twist at the end so i own that)**

**With out farther adu, here is chapter 2! (hey that ryhmed!)**

* * *

_*New York, third Person*_

_Ring! Ring! Sally Jackson woke up from her work and noticed that she nodded away while she was writing her novel…again. She groaned and got up to get the phone._

"_Mhmm…Yes…Okay, I'll tell him right away," she hung up and called Percy, Paul was busy at school marking grades. _

"_Percy! Please come down honey!" she called and she got a muffled replied._

"_Mhh oof!" she called again and to make it exiting, she added, "It was from camp dear!" apparently that woke him up because he came speeding down the stairs in just his boxers and a muscle shirt._

"_What happened? Is something wrong?" _

_"No dear, that was Chiron, he said that Annabeth had called to inform him that she suspects there are a few demigods in her school but she isn't sure. She also asked for some help. Would you be willing to go to California?"_

"_Where would I stay?" Percy blushed but his mom didn't catch it._

"_Chiron said there is a hotel booked for you. Now go pack and be careful. I'm asking Annabeth to watch for you, and yes you are going to her school now go pack!" Sally shooed her son towards his bedroom. _

"_And remember to pack extra sweaters in case of a weather change, boxers, shorts, t-shirts, tooth brush, tooth paste, an extra blanket in case of the cold, your pillow, Riptide, drachmas, soap-"_

"_OK! I got it mom!"_

"_And you are NOT to be with annabeth in the same room at night making-o-"_

"_OK! MOM! NO NEED TO GO TO DETAILS!" Sally smirked and could have sworn Percy was blushing even if she couldn't see him._

*In Cali, Annabeth's School*

I was walking through that hall and I somehow I ran into a cement wall. I fell backwards spilling my books and pages all over the place. Before I go any farther to the more exciting part, my name is Vanessa Bright.

It was 15 minutes until class and I was trying to find my blond friend, Annabeth Chase. I figured she would be in the library, that girl is a SEROUISE book worm; even if she says she has dyslexia. I do too. I also have ADHD, whatever that is. I so got to get Annabeth a manicure.

So back to where we were, the cement wall started apologising and I said it was all right. Wait, when did walls started talking? I'm always with the new trends and thing around town. I looked up and saw a person, a cute one all right. A guy about 6'1 was hovering over me and he held his hand out to mine. I took it and hauled myself up. I got a better look at his eyes and saw that they were green, but not pale green like mine, no. His was gorges sea-green pools that I could drown into. He was wearing a blue tee and a green Sweater on top. Even if he had a sweater, I could tell his been working out, not too much but just enough to make any girl swoon. Wow, I hade no idea how I could tell that. His jeans had holes in them and they were also a bit torn, like he was fighting a dog and lost. _Hmm, annabeth has jeans like that, and an orange shirt…_I thought. His messy black hair was all over the place and my really long, curly hair got tangled and all static when I fell. My hands smoothed my hair in front of this really cute dude and I asked him for his name.

"I'm Percy Jackson and I'm new here," so the kid is Percy, what a nice name.

I introduced myself and asked him if he wanted me to show him around. He shook his head no and I shrugged.

"If you need help, call me," I flirted and I walked towards my locker which was beside my friends. I check the library when I took a peek, Annabeth wasn't there. _Weird, she's always here._ I strolled over to my friends and saw Annabeth with them. I heard a bit of there conversation and it was about stuff that I didn't really pay attention to.

I interrupted, "Hey! I met this boy and he's like, super nice and if you're not going to take him, I might as well take a shot!" Annabeth snorted and I looked at her, "I bet his in your league you know. You may have a chance," I asked her but she just protested, same old Annabeth.

"I told you guys I have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah and where is he?" May Lee asked. We, as her very supportive friends, didn't believe one bit about this 'mysterious boyfriend'.

"New York…" she muttered and we all shook out heads.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. We all know you don't have one so please, cut the act," Kylette Wise said. She is really athletic, tall, tan and she has warm, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes that twinkle and shine every time she laughs. She's also really smart and her long, straight, black hair flowed down her back. Her eyes sparkled with amusement and her long eye lashes framed her eyes perfectly. Freckles crossed along the bridge of her nose and suddenly, everyone went quiet. Annabeth was still absorbed in her novel, which I swore it was in a different language, to notice. Percy Jackson just stepped into a death trap.

* * *

**So kylette wise was an oc made up by my dear friend chilofwisdom. she made her up and studd so yeah. i'll introduce to other oc's next chapter.**

**so this point of view was in the form of my oc. as you can guess and i know percy, annabeth and sally may be ooc, not great with that stuff.**

**almost 920 words!(the whole thing is 1 207 including athours notes.) are yu proud of me? (sarcasm) but are you?**

**plz review, that makes me update you know. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh! i love you guys!(and girls) 13 reviews in only 2 chapters! wow and 10-11 alerts and favs! oh my gosh, you guys rock! and i'm sooo sorry for thev wait, i had to help my parents and i had to finish my homework. so so sorry! so here is the new chapter and you know, the usual no flames, my english isn't that good because it's my second languege, i don't own percy jackson and the olympians and thanks so much!**

**Alright, enough of my rant, chapter 3!**

**And sorry about the sucky names. i had to make about 8 of them up! **

**warning:not my best chapter**

* * *

In annabeth's high school…

***Brittney Jacks POV***

_Oh! Hot boy!_, I thought as I strutted over to the new guy. He had slick, jet black hair and sparkly sea-green eyes. I comb my short, curly brown hair one more time before I approached him.

"Hey sweetie! How about I show you around the school and maybe do something else…" I flirted and he seemed to be looking at someone other than me. I don't even think he even noticed me! I glanced over and he was looking at that, that nerd! The blond headed book worm that is a know-it-all and she is such a freak with her strange grey eyes. (**A/N no offense to annabeth but this is a mean girl so yeah)** But somehow she manages to attract every boy in the school.

Before he took a step I stopped him, "You wouldn't want to do that now honey. She rejects everybody that asks her out. Luckily for you I'm free." I flashed a smile_. _

"Free? What do you mean when you're 'free'?" he shrugged and walked over to the _girl. _

How dare him!

"I'll get him. Oh I'll get him soon," I muttered darkly and than stormed off.

"Girls! Make- up! Now!" I yelled. Megan and Elizabeth came quickly and they started to tell me that I was pretty and how good my outfit is. Oh, isn't life sweet? The only thing to make it better is to have that boy with me once and for all…

***Kelette Wise POV***

My eyes widen in shock. The new kid was walking towards Annabeth Chase. _Annabeth Chase! _Oh, he is in for it! I've seen Annabeth fight probably because lots of boys wrap their arms around her waist and flirt with her. Once she kneed a kid in the gut and he didn't flirt with anybody for the rest of the school year.

"That's him!" squeaked Vanessa. The new kid hugged Annabeth and whispered something into her ear. I saw Annabeth stiffen like she sensed a monster nearby, but how is that possible? I don't think she is a demigod. Or maybe she is a daughter of a really minor god. She hasn't be attacked this school year…I should question her some time. Annabeth turned around I was expecting to hear a big loud _SLAP!_

But she did something that surprised everyone. She hugged him! Everyone gasped because hugging Annabeth Chase is a big accomplishment. Annabeth has a rep for net being a softy and she does not do hugs. Where is the Annabeth Chase I know now? Apparently they didn't notice the people staring. Annabeth laughed and than kiss the new kid. Just a little peck but enough to make everyone gasp…again. Wow…

"So, Annabeth," Julie Bec interrupted the silence. "Would you like to introduce us to the new kid that you just kissed and shocked everyone?" She is our silly friend that loves to make witty and sarcastic comets. Plus she loves to play pranks and pickpocket other people that get on her nerves such as Alex Croswell **(A/N will be introduced in next chapter)** and Brittney Jack. These two are the meanest and the most popular gang in school, next to Annabeth that is.

Speaking of Alex…I looked over and saw him fuming and his head is as read as a fire truck. I couldn't help but laugh and I nudged May beside me and she turned. She saw and she was trying so hard to keep her laugh in that tears formed in her warm brown eyes.

"I told you guys I have a boyfriend in New York. Believe me now?" she smirked and than she went to check her boyfriends' schedule.

"So it looks like little Annie Beth does have a boyfriend! Yup, I knew all along and didn't doubt her for a second," Julie said. Her head was up high and her chest was puffed out like she's proud that she made a point or something but we all know that isn't true.

"Aw. I can't believe his taken, but I should have known with is good looks," pouted Vanessa. She could be a daughter of Aphrodite. "Whatever. I'll cheer for team, uh Annercy? No, how about…I got it! Team Percabeth!" She shrieked.

"What's 'Percabeth'?" May asked.

"It's Percy and Annabeth's name mashed together, duh!" Vanessa made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow! You managed to smash two names together! I'm so proud!" Julie said with fake enthusiasm while putting her hand over her heart. Vanessa raised an eye brow and seemed to just notice Julie's dark brown, uneven and thick hair was messy. It always is.

"Oh my! Let's fix that messy mop of what-you-call-hair on top of your head," Vanessa grabbed Julie's hair lightly and hauled her to the girl's bathroom. Julie had a glint in her light blue eyes and as she got dragged away, she threw her head back and mouthed an evil laugh. Her finger tips touching each other one at a time. Knowing her, she just set a trap for someone or she's going to mess with Vanessa. The last time she took her brush, her hair looked like a raccoon nested and had an angry fight with her hair by the end of the day. She was not very happy. I snatched May's hand and took her around a corner, out of Annabeth's sight while see kept blabbing things to her boyfriend.

"What?" May asked.

"Isn't it weird that Percy just shows up and kisses Annabeth in front of everyone?"

"So? What's your point?"

"…oh! Maybe Annabeth hired an actor and, and he pretends to be Annabeth's boyfriend."

"But-" the bell rung and every one hurried of to their classes. "Talk to you later," May scurried off to her first class: English. My mind reeled into thinking mood as I walked to my first class: Biology. Oh! I hope we get to suck the guts out of frogs this time!

***May Lee's POV***

I power walk to English and I took my seat in the far left row in the front so I was closer to the window. The room started to pile in and as the late bell rung. Our teacher, Mrs. Green came in and said that a new student is here.

"This is Emma Song. Would any one like to show her around?" a petite girl walk in with wavy, blond, shoulder length hair and pale blue eyes. No one's hand was raised so I volunteered. Mrs. Green smiled at me and Emma sat down beside me on the free seat.

"Hey, I'm May Lee," I introduced and of course in knew her name but she told me again. Mrs. Green started to tell us to get our homework out and the rest of the class flew by. I have a feeling that we might be good friends.

***Emma Song's POV*(at the roman camp one day before she went to school)**

"Are you ready to go to school?" Reyna asked. It was a question but you don't really answer with words. I nodded and she pointed to a back pack on her desk next to the jelly beans that never runs out.

"You will be able to walk to the near by school and will walk back to camp. Try to find a much demigods as you can and make sure to report back to me. Are we clear?" I nodded once again and grabbed the pack. I bowed one more time than went out. My stomach grumbled and I set the pack on my bunk before eating breakfast. First thing in the morning at 9:00 sharp, I'll be going to public school. Should I be excited? Not so much…no.

* * *

**Bam! 1 thousand 2 hundred fifty words for ya!(not including the athours notes)(whole thing:1 547)**

**I'm proud...so sorry for the switching POV so much and do you mind reviewing?**


	4. Chapter 4

***Julie Bec's POV***

Vanessa tried to comb my brown hair and thank god the bell rung. I rushed out of the girls' bathroom and I basically ran to chemistry. Yuck, another period with Alex Croswell. The late bell just rung when I took my first step into class so technically I wasn't late. I sat in the back row like always when Mr. Wilt, a small, fat guy, started talking. I zoned out and took a nap. I'm serious! He can barely see and the back row is always blurry to him. I slept for a while but than annoying Croswell turned around and started to 'talk' with me.

"So how about you tell Annabeth that I will pick her up at 7 tonight," he _instructed _me.

"Sorry, but I'm no one's messenger. Go ask her yourself but I'm sure she will reject you like always," I smirked.

"Yeah, well she doesn't deserve someone like me," he snorted.

"Trust me, no one deserves you. It's torturer to everyone," I retorted and he turned back around.

Our conversations never seemed to last longer than that. About 10 minutes later the bell finally rung and saved me from boredom and I headed to me next class. I rounded the corner and I heard something that came out of Alex's mouth. I step closer and saw he was with his 'buddies'.

"-than Annabeth will be with me," Croswell whispered, "and she'll be free of that devils grasp."

"Are you sure?" asked Brock Pilfer. He has longish black hair and brown eyes. He always follows Croswell around and does what Alex and James Pike wants. I've always felt sorry for him but of course I'm not going to show it. He always was a little cute.

James snorted and brushed his dark brown hair out of his face, "Of course it will! Do you want it to go wrong?"

"Maybe," muttered Brock but the other two just got back to their conversation. The bell rung again and I strolled to biology. No need to be early for that.

After Biology, it was lunch. At this school, we don't eat in a lunch room. We just sit all over the halls and stuff. Cool, right? I bought some pizza from the shop and went over to my buds. All of them sat in a circle with a saved seat for me.

"Hey, so this is Emma and she is new here," May said. A small girl sat beside May. She had Blond, wavy hair that reached her shoulders and pale blue eyes. She wore a blue button up short sleeve shirt that showed her tan skin, a pair of green shorts and reached a bit above her knee and DC sneakers. I saw Annabeth looking at her, sizing her up. Her analyzing grey eyes started into her, looking up and down.

"Annabeth Chase," she introduced. The rest of us told her our names. Percy and Annabeth's started to chat with each other and the 4 of us began talking.

"So do you think-"

"Is he really-"

"He couldn't-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Emma asked. I forgot she was there, being so quite and all. May filled her in, how we didn't believe that Annabeth had a boyfriend and how the boy here right now could be an actor she hired.

"So we need a way to prove that he is Annabeths boyfriend," May finished up.

"Well this sounds pretty serious," Emma said and she did look serious.

"Nah, we have nothing better to do in our lives so, we do things in other people's lives," I explained.

***Emma Songs' POV***

Well in my life I have to fight monsters most of the time so you're lucky, I thought.

"Alright, cool," I said, "what do we do first?"

"Hmm, I was thinking that we could push them in a room together and watch them, will they make out or talk about his acting?" Julie, I think, wondered. "Or, or we could put them in a fake life or death situation and watch them?"

"Let's stick with the first one," Kylette said.

"Ok, but the life or death situation is going to be plan b."

"Fine," May rolled her eyes at Julie.

"Let's put this plan into action!" Julie started to rub her hands together like a mad scientist.

"Want to come to my house after school?" Vanessa asked.

Everyone nodded including me and we started to eat. I wonder how this is going to turn out.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short but i'm still sick and when i went to school there was this test that went on for about 2 and a half hours so i'm tired. i tried to get this up as soon as possible and thanks you gus so much for the positive reviews! it helps so much and writers, you guys should know. :) **

**so just press the blue button there to make my day and the get another chapter that will be posted waaayyy sooner thn this crappy one.**


End file.
